Birthday for Maggots
by anamaric17
Summary: Maggots and the girls celebrate her birthday on the tour bus as they travel!


"This isn't going to work, we'll break the damn thing!" Veronica complained but through laughter as Emilie laid on the table in the lounge and pulled the taller woman on top.

"Shut up and kiss." Emilie said more of a teasing grin on her precious face. Veronica leaned down the table creaking as their combined weight was proving to be a bit taxing. Their lips inches away when Maggots walked in to see the two of them.

"Hey it's my birthday let me in on the fun!" She said as she pouted her red lips poked out. Emilie waved a hand beckoning the smaller woman over and she pulled her down kissing her instantly. Their lips, pale pink on rose red and the taste of lipstick something memorable but not all at once. Maggie pulled back first regaining her breath and then Emilie laughed because Veronica started to tickle the faux blonde.

"Don't give Mags all those...some are mine!" She said and her mouth kissed the pulse point in Emilie's slender neck. She smelled of flowers and honey and Veronica closed her eyes letting the scent take her away for a moment.

"Are you sniffing me VV?"

"No! No I'm not." She said and even as she tried to hide her smile in her voice, her lovely face broke out into a grin.

"You are!"

"She is and I think I know why." Maggots cut in starting to sniff Emilie too. Emilie's eyes got big and wide before she tried to back up enough so that they wouldn't be so close. However, just then Veronica turned away and started to kiss the birthday girl while one of her hands played underneath the violinist's skirt but not enough to penetrate. All thoughts of her friends sniffing her like she was a specimen disappeared as she felt Veronica flick at the seat of her panties and she got wet leaking through. She forced herself to stay silent as she bit her lip and clawed the table wanting more but for the moment content to feel the dancer's fingers and watch Maggie get kissed senseless.

"You know since it is your birthday I'm thinking you should get a special treat." Veronica said and Maggots nodded up and down pulling the dancer back into a kiss.

"Yeah. I like treats. What is it?" Maggie asked her voice going husky and her tongue finding its way in the dancer's talented mouth.

"Emilie and I are going to use this table in front of you to make love, and then I think we are going to make love to you until you can't come again." Veronica's words were turning the blonde on even more, and as she got wetter the dancer's fingers moved the side of her panties away touching her thigh but not going anywhere else. She really was a tease.

"Yeah and if she keeps doing that I'm going to be the first to come." Emilie breathed out huskily while Veronica stuck her tongue out to her. Maggots kneeled down beside the table, pulling a chair from underneath her. A hand going down to the top of her skirt as she watched.

"Come on Emmie, you gotta learn to play fair. No coming before I'm actually in you." Veronica said staring into her friend's eyes and the singer sighed before nodding in agreement.

The two women on the table started to kiss again, moans coming from the blonde and her paler hands wrapped around Veronica's waist. Her legs spread dangerously wide and her heeled feet in the air. She was ready and willing and Veronica knew it.

"Happy Birthday to you," Emilie sung the whole time her attention on Maggots while Veronica's tongue started to slide down the base of her neck traveling heat making the singer's voice shake a little as she anticipated that same heat lower.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Maggie...mmm..." Emilie was cut off as Veronica licked the underside of her right breast before she sucked the nipple deep into her endlessly beautiful mouth. Emilie's corset and bra long gone and Maggots eyes got wide she noticed as the raven haired beauty continued.

"Come on baby. Come on." Veronica said through pants as she licked a path down to the shorter woman's navel and kissing the moles that were sprinkled around her abdomen. Emilie shivered throwing her head back and seeing stars in her eyes. Veronica lifted her head up and blew a kiss to Maggots not wanting to forget her. Maggie sighed her eyes settled on Emilie's toned stomach.

"I'm going to kick you in a minute if you don't finish this Ve!" Emilie said turned on and frustrated. Maggots found that funny and laughed and the singer's hand shot out to smack her on the top of her red curly hair.

"Not fair, she's the one teasing I'm just watching and you hit me." Maggots said a look of stunned humor on her features. Emile went to respond but Veronica liked to catch her off guard and slipped her tongue between her secret lips making her groan and lift her hips in invitation.

"Shit!" She gasped as her taller friend moved faster first sucking and gently biting on her most sensitive nub and causing her to almost scream, and then that tongue was making her wetter and wetter competing to collect her juices as they flowed freely. She couldn't really remember her name by the time Veronica was done with her and she laid there like a broken toy, laxed and sated to the point where plesure's aftermath made her body too sensitive to touch.

"You good and if so I'm moving on to birthday girl." Veronica said nipping at the singer's side and making her mumble out a half reply. She was slipping away on a wave all her own and she really didn't think she could talk at the moment.

"No sleeping you watch." Maggots commanded of Emilie and then she was holding a toy in her small hand while Veronica laid on the floor and Maggots climbed on top. The dancer was kissed into a position that was better suited for the shortest of the three to take advantage. Maggie placed the double edged toy inside herself moaning a little and then she was taking Veronica on the floor.

Veronica was beautiful her eyes meeting her friends before she closed them completely taken in by the pleasure offered to her. Maggots started to sweat her small body moving faster as she stretched her back and palmed the dancer's breast.

"Oh this is a great treat VV!" She said panting and moaning and Veronica only moaned back not really in control of her voice. Emilie sat up one knee bent and letting a hand trace the path Veronica's mouth had been minutes before. Just then Maggie went stiff and let out a breathy cry that the other two women knew well to mean she was there at the edge and didn't need anymore pushing. She stilled on top of the dancer and Veronica pushed her over to her side before she took the lead finishing.

Three rounds later they found themselves in a pile wrapped in blankets and passing around a bottle of white wine. The toy soaked and laying on the floor forgotten for the moment. Maggots being the guest of honor lay between the other two friends.

"I so can't wait til summer." Veronica said grinning as she kissed Maggots before then kissing Emilie who nodded back.

"Yeah I can't either...I plan to fuck you senseless in front of your husband." Emilie said grinning and Veronica laughed.

"I doubt he'd mind." She said and then they lay in the quiet, their bodies trying to calm down when Melissa walked in to find them like that.

"You guys are a mess!" She said rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at them.

"Hey we had to show Magpie how much we loved her!" Emilie defended but Melissa just shook her head at them and waved them off going to her own part of the bus.

"I'm not cleaning up after you all." She shouted back as an afterthought and the three women on the floor broke out into giggles. The rest of the night pretty much the same way.


End file.
